QUIDDITCH A TRAVES DE LOS POTTERS
by Fawlkes
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, y ahora Harry vive junto a su familia nuevas aventuras llenas de alegrias, aventura, drama, amor y tragedia. El quidditch hara que esta historia de giros inesperados.
1. TODO PERFECCION

**Bueno no se si se tenga que poner esto pero por si acaso: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling.**

Habían pasado ya 20 años desde que Harry Potter derroto al malvado mago Voldemort. Ahora Harry vive en el numero 12 Grimmauld Place junto a su familia; sus esposa Ginny que trabaja como corresponsal de Quidditch en el profeta, después de haber sido una de las mejores jugadoras de las Arpias de Holyhead. Y sus hijos, James, Albus que están en Howgarts y Lily que aun vive con sus padres.

Era un tarde de Octubre cuando Harry regresaba cansado del trabajo en el ministerio, últimamente, un caso de uso de magia oscura en el este de Irlanda, lo estaban ocupando demasiado, y tratar de manejar el departamento de aurores era algo agotador. En ese momento Harry se había aparecido frente a su casa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada principal

¡Oh no!, olvide decirle a Ron que mañana quería tener junta con los novatos. Quiero que se envíen a los mejores prospectos a Irlanda.- Su amigo y ahora cuñado, trabajaba junto con él en el departamento de aurores; Ron era el encargado de dar el entrenamiento a todos los jóvenes magos que recién salían de Hogwarts y querían ser aurores. – Le enviare una lechuza- resolvió Harry.

Harry dio unos pasos en la entrada de su casa, saco su varita e hizo algunos movimientos y susurro "_keyfin" _, la puerta se abrió. Esta era un hechizo que Harry había puesto a la casa, era como usar una llave pero mágica.

-Buenas tardes amo- dijo Kreacher- llega un poco tarde- le dijo el elfo ayudándole con su capa de viaje.

-Gracias Kreacher, si el ministro me ha mantenido mucho tiempo. A veces quisiera decirle algo…pero- suspiro Harry casado, recordando las largas juntas con Shacklebolt

-Aja... yo es quien tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas - contesto una molesta pelirroja desde las escaleras. Ese día Ginny traía una playera que tenia la foto de Harry y Ginny que se la había regalado éste en Navidad, unos Jeans y tenis. Su cabello agarrado en una cola. Harry pensó que no importaba lo que Ginny se pusiera, siempre se veía hermosa.

-Oh! Esa playera te hace ver muy bien amor, quien es el galán que sale contigo eh?- le dijo Harry tomándola de cintura para dale un abrazo, cargándola para que bajara el último peldaño de las escaleras

- Harry- dijo Ginny con un gesto de enfado aunque tratado de ocultar su sonrisa- volviste a llegar tarde, prometiste que llegarías temprano para cenar; Lily y yo estuvimos preparando pastel de calabaza.

-MMMMM…pastel de calabaza- dijo Harry olvidándose de Ginny y saboreándose mentalmente el pastel.

- Pero ahora ya esta frio, Sr. glotón Potter.- contesto Ginny fingiendo indignación, pero a la vez divertida de ver a Harry ansiar ese pastel como si fuera un niño.

- Lo sé amor, pero ya sabes cómo son las juntas con el Ministro- se excuso Harry- además no puedo decirle a Shacklebolt que cancele la junta, estamos tras una pista importante, y ya sabes cómo es "_Harry esto es de suma importancia no se puede posponer, debemos tratarlo ahora"_ – dijo Harry con voz grave fingiendo la del ministro.- Y pues yo no tengo la culpa las haga justo a los 5 minutos de que ya me voy.- dijo Harry con ojitos de mártir.

-Pues la próxima vez lo invitas a cenar, y asunto arreglado- contesto Ginny tajante. -¿Qué? ¿Y aparte continuar la junta aquí?- Harry la miro como si estuviera loca. No lo creo, imagínate, comenzaría a comentar de los asuntos de los aurores, luego contigo del profeta, después de Hogwarts y luego….-

Harry siguió así conforme caminaban hacia la cocina, haciendo caras como si le estuvieran echando la maldición Cruciatus, Ginny solo giro los ojos y movió la cabeza pensando que Harry era un exagerado.

-Papá llegaste tarde!- le dijo Lily sentada con los brazos cruzados desde la mesa de la cocina.

-Si princesa pero, no te preocupes, mi estomago esta tan vacio que me comeré la tarta sin importar si sabe feo y esta fría-. -PAPÁ!!,- le contesto enojada Lily, Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe a Harry en el brazo.- JEJE es broma-dijo Harry- Sabes que me encantan los pasteles que hacen mis dos amores- dijo Harry mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Ginny poniéndola cerca y dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. La pelirroja sonrió, Harry la miro a los ojos, esos ojos avellana lo volvían loco. -Te amo- gesticulo Harry. Ginny cerró los ojos unos segundos y se recargo en hombro de Harry.

Ginny y Harry voltearon a ver a su hija sentada en la mesa que aun tenía cara de puchero, Harry se acerco y se agacho para quedar a la altura de Lily.- Escucha princesa que te parece si después de comerme esa rica tarta, jugamos una partida de Snap Explosivo ehh… solo tú y yo.

-Si!! Snap Explosivo- dijo Lily emocionada olvidando el enfado, Harry sonrió, Lily era tan parecida a su madre.

- ¡Oye! – le dijo Ginny a Harry- recuerda que yo también estaba molesta. Harry sonrió, se levanto y se acerco lentamente a Ginny y se puso frente a ella, acerco su cara a su oído, olio el perfume que 

tanto le gustaba del cuello de su amada y después le susurró algo al oído, con lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo y soltó una carcajada ante una mirada picara de Harry. Ginny le dio un cariñoso golpe a Harry en el pecho, con lo que Harry se puso a un lado de ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Entonces….comemos?, voy a lavarme las manos- dijo Harry como si nada hubiera pasado, y salió de la cocina hacia el baño

Lily solo movió la cabeza y se paró para ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa.- No quiero ni imaginar el próximo año que yo esté en Howgarts y ustedes estén aquí solos…pobre de ti Kreacher- le dijo la pequeña, echándole una mirada de lastima al viejo elfo que había llegado para ayudar.

Ya habían terminado de comer, Harry había repetido plato de pastel de calabaza; ahora se encontraban en la sala descansando. Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón tejiendo dos suéteres, uno para James y otro para Albus, (Harry pensaba que cada día se parecía más a Molly, pero nunca se atrevía a decírselo); Harry estaba sentado en la alfombra recargado en los pies de Ginny, estaba muy concentrado en el juego de Snap Explosivo, y Lily estaba frente a Harry tumbada de panza con sus cartas cubriéndole media cara, solo sus ojos color avellana como los de su madre y unas cuantas pecas se asomaban.

-Tu turno princesa- dijo Harry muy confiado. -Mm…dejame ver….ahhh si, esta.- dijo Lily tomando una carta de las que tenia Harry.- Lastima papi, pero creo que este juego lo vuelvo a ganar yo- dijo Lily con una sonrisa de lado a lado mostrando el par que había formado. Se escucho solo una risita de Ginny y de la cara de Harry se borro esa sonrisa que tenia, transformándose en un gesto de incredulidad.

- Como? Pero si…ahhhy no puede ser…yo ya…..arggg.- Harry solo hacia caras.- Calma Harry-dijo Ginny- que más da si pierdes unos mas, ya vas como 8; además con esa partida que tenias, no entiendo porque estabas tan confiado.

- Oye ¿estabas viendo mis cartas?-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ginny. Esta vez fue Lily la que se rio, y Harry entendió, ellas dos le estaban haciendo trampa, vamos no podía ser taaan malo en Snap Explosivo. –Claro que no amor, yo sería incapaz- Le dijo Ginny casi sin aguantar la risa.

Ah si!...ahora verán las dos, conocerán porque me dicen Harry Cosquillas Potter. Harry se abalanzo contra Lily para hacerle cosquillas. Jajaja Mami, mami ayúdame- gritaba Lily sin aguantar la risa. Ginny no perdió tiempo y dejo el tejido de lado para unirse a la lucha de cosquillas con su esposo e hija. Harry agarro a Ginny por la cintura y la arrojo suavemente al sillón para hacerle cosquillas a ella también. Lily se subió a la espalda de su padre para ayudar a su mamá. Así los tres muertos de la risa jugaron el resto de la tarde.

Harry no podía desear mas, tenía todo lo que quería, sus hijos que amaba, su esposa que estaba con él y lo completaba en todos los sentidos, su trabajo aunque pesado le encantaba, sus amigos, su casa; en fin, todo era perfecto, después de todo lo tenía bien merecido y no había sido gratis.

**Qué tal?? Les ha gustado??, Ojala que si, espero actualizar pronto, tengo mucha historia, y vendrá mas de James y Albus y mas personajes, solo esperen y verán jeje.**

**Porfa dejen REVIEWS, todas las opiniones serán tomadas en cuenta, son muy valiosas.**

**Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir, después de leer varios fanfics, me dije "oye porque no escribir el mío" y aquí esta, tenía las ideas rondándome en la cabeza, pero no sabía por dónde **

**empezar, ha sido más fácil de lo que creía, solo comencé a escribir y parecía que me había echado un hechizo porque fue algo muy rápido y sencillo, además lo disfruté muchísimo.**

**Ahh por cierto, no tengo idea de cómo se juega el snap explosivo, así que recordé un juego que jugaba cuando era niña con mi hermano. Si alguien sabe, les agradecería la información**

**Bueno BYE,BYE nos veremos pronto**


	2. LA GRAN NOTICIA

**Bueno no se si se tenga que poner esto pero por si acaso: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling.**

Vamos Harry ya despiértate- dijo Ginny moviendo el hombro de su esposo que estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama- llegaras tarde al trabajo.

-Mmmmm….no……quiero….ir-dijo Harry a medio bostezo. –como de que no, ¡Arriba! - le dijo la pelirroja quitándole las sabanas de encima.

-Argg, está bien- contesto Harry levantándose y agitando su cabello para desperezarse -en serio Ginny hay veces en que eres de lo que era mi tía Petunia.

-¡HEY!- le contesto Ginny ofendida.- Jaja, es broma amor- le dijo Harry dando un beso en la mejilla- oye que tal si me preparas un gran tazón de avena. Muero de hambre.- término, dirigiéndose al baño

-Ok, ok- dijo Ginny dándole una picara nalgada a Harry, a lo que este solo se giro para sonreírle y continuar su camino al baño.

Mientras Harry se terminaba de arreglar después del baño, se estaba colocando su varita en un estuche colgado del pecho, escucho un grito de emoción desde la cocina. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, y entro corriendo a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Lily y Ginny tomadas de las manos brincando como locas, y a Nugget, la lechuza color dorado de James tomando con el pico un pedazo de pan de un plato en el centro de la mesa

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque tanta emoción?- pregunto Harry- ¿Noticias de James?

-Si papi,…Mami léela de nuevo- Le dijo Lily sonriendo. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a leer el pedazo de pergamino que sostenía en la mano

_Queridos Papá, Mamá y Lily:_

_Como les había comentado en mi carta anterior el día de ayer se llevó a cabo la selección para los cazadores de el nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Participamos todos los diferentes cazadores de las casas, y creo que obtendré un lugar en el equipo. He anotado 7 tantos, uno de ellos con la maniobra Weasley (gracias mamá, creo que los he impresionado), y parece ser que seré unos de los 3 cazadores. Albus me acompaño y dice que tal vez hasta me hagan el capitán, pero yo creo que exageró. Los otros dos cazadores posibles son Scott Patson de Ravenclaw y Tina Bleanch de Slytherin. Lex quedo descartado porque su escoba se quedo atorada con la de una chica de Ravenclaw y cuando intento zafarla quedo de cabeza colgando de la capa, así que no hizo muy buen papel. El dijo que fue un accidente, pero realmente creo que quería invitarla a salir._

_Recuerden que las selecciones para buscador son el próximo sábado (cada vez que se lo recuerdo a Albus se pone del mismo color de Kreacher cuando encontró esa bomba fétida debajo del escritorio de papá) así que les mandaremos noticias con nugget o blackcoal sobre los posibles resultados._

_Saludos a Teddy, y Kreacher_

_ James_

_P.D. Si reciben una queja de la Profesora McGonagall sobre cierta fiesta que termino a las 3:00 de la mañana, recuerden que estábamos celebrando._

-Verdad que es genial papá, James será el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts- dijo Lily casi sin creerlo.-Un momento Lily, James solo menciona que es posible que lo elijan como cazador, aun no podemos saberlo con certeza y menos si será capitán- la detuvo Ginny.- Ay mamá, eso es casi seguro- contesto Lily como si ni siquiera se pensara que James quedaría fuera.- solo espero que Al no se ponga nervioso en su prueba- concluyó la pequeña.

-Es una lástima lo de Lex- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba a nugget.

Alexander Leight había sido el mejor amigo de James desde que subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. Harry aun podía recordar ese momento. Habían llegado a la estación King Cross, estaban ahí para dejar a James en el expreso de Hogwarts; James, tenía el cabello rojizo oscuro muy rebelde como el de Harry, ojos castaños y usaba lentes rectangulares, su complexión era delgada y era alto. Normalmente era un niño muy independiente, sin embargo ese día James había estado algo temeroso desde que bajaron del auto, pero en comparación con aquel muchacho James parecía ser el niño más valiente del lugar. Aquel pequeño muchacho tenia la misma edad de James así que Harry intuyo que también estaba ahí por primera vez; tenia cabello castaño y unos ojos grandes grises, vestía como muggle, unos jeans algo rasgados, tenis y una playera con la imagen de la bandera de Alemania; estaba jalando con muchas dificultades su baúl que se había atorado con un borde en el suelo. Parecía que el niño estaba solo. Antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta James ya había ido hasta donde estaba, y ya lo ayudaba con el baúl

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente el niño

-Por nada. Soy James- le dijo estirando su mano- ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Alexander Leight, mucho gusto- contesto estrechando la mano de James.- Oye, creo que alguien te llama- le dijo el niño señalando hacia donde estaba Harry.

Harry agitaba su mano para indicarle a James que regresara porque Ginny, Albus y Lily ya habían atravesado la pared y ahora sería su turno.

-Ah sí, es mi papá; oye también vas a Hogwarts ¿verdad?, ¿vienes con tu familia?- pregunto James. A Lex le sorprendió ver que James le preguntara eso, cuando aun estaban en un lugar lleno de muggles.

-Eh…no vengo solo, mi abuelo está muy enfermo, el iba a acompañarme. Vivimos en Alemania- contestó Lex poniéndose triste.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, si quieres puedes pasar con nosotros la pared, para que no estés solo- lo invito James.

-Claro, gracias- dijo Lex un poco más animado. Aquel niño le caía bien, era muy amable con él.

-James tenemos que pasar ya o el expreso te va a dejar- lo apresuro Harry-

-Papá, él es Alexander- dijo James- Hola señor- se presento temeroso Lex. Harry pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos.- Hola Alexander- contesto Harry. También vas a primer año en Hogwarts por lo que veo. Lex asintió.

-Vamos Lex crucemos.- lo animo James.- Yo llevare los baúles- dijo Harry tomando los dos baúles y cruzando la pared tras los muchachos.

-Porque tardaron tanto, el expreso ya casi se va- dijo Albus. En comparación de James, Albus tenía los ojos verdes como los de Harry y el cabello negro menos rebelde que James, también era delgado.

-Todos…, el es Alexander- dijo James presentado a Lex por segunda vez

-Hola- dijeron Lily y Albus al unisonó.

¿Vienes solo?- pregunto Lily al no ver a nadie junto con Lex.- Si- contesto el niño.-¿y tus Papás?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña pelirroja

-Mmm…no tengo- contesto tristemente Lex.- Nooo, eso no puede ser, todos tenemos- dijo Lily asombrada

-¡Lily! – la reprendió Ginny.- ¿Qué?- pregunto la Lily extrañada

-Bueno es que están muertos, y no los conocí, me he criado con mi abuelo, pero el está muy enfermo, por eso no me acompaña- concluyo Lex. No sabía porque, pero confiaba en esa familia para contarles algo tan personal como eso. Harry entendió porque el niño parecía tan triste.

-¿Y eran magos?- pregunto ahora Albus

-Sí, los dos- contesto más triste Lex

-Bueno, vamos chicos- los apresuro Harry.

James se despidió cariñosamente de sus hermanos y su madre. Harry los encamino al expreso. Estaban a punto de subirse, James se veía ansioso, pero parecía que la última conversación había puesto a Lex un poco triste.

-Adiós papá, promete que me escribirás- dijo James-

-Claro Jimmy- Harry solo usaba ese apodo con su hijo cuando no estaba Albus porque éste siempre lo molestaba. James le dio un abrazo a su padre y subió al tren.

-Alexander- el niño se giro para ver a Harry.- Espero que tú y James sean buenos amigos y puedas vernos como un apoyo para ti. Lex no podía creerlo, tenía 5 minutos de conocerlo y ya lo trataba 

como si fuera de su familia. Lex no pudo soportarlo y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, apenado, se la seco con la manga de su playera.

- Lo siento señor, no quise…- se disculpo el pequeño

-No tienes porque disculparte, créeme, se lo difícil que es llegar a un lugar nuevo y no tener a nadie junto a ti.

-Vamos Lex, ya encontré un lugar, hay unos gemelos y traen algo en una caja negra, que hace un ruido extraño- regreso James entusiasmado

Lex asintió, extendió su mano para agradecer a Harry.- Gracias señor-

-Está bien….y llámame Harry- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos niños se asomaron por la ventanilla para despedirse de los Potter. Harry ya se había reunido con Ginny, Albus y Lily; y ahora les decían adiós a James y Lex.

- Parece que James y Alexander serán grandes amigos – le dijo Ginny a Harry, mientras se encaminaban para salir de la plataforma 9 ¾ .

- Si eso parece- contesto Harry

Desde ese día Lex había sido como de la familia, pasaba navidades y la mayoría de las vacaciones en casa de los Potter, aunque algunos días se quedaba en el hospital cuidando a su abuelo. Harry no sabía porque, pero sentía cierta responsabilidad con Lex. Y sabia que Lex apreciaba todo lo que Harry hacia por él.

**Holaa…..como van?? Les gusta??**

**Poco a poco irán apareciendo mas personajes, y más historias.**

**Este capítulo fue más un flash back, pero era importante mencionar la amistad entre James y Lex créanme. Bueno espero actualizar pronto.**

**Recuerden dejen REVIEWS please : )**

**Bueno BYE BYE, nos vemos pronto **


	3. LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES

**Bueno no se si se tenga que poner esto pero por si acaso: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Después de desayunar, Harry se despido de su Lily y Ginny y se dirigió al trabajo. Cuando llego al Ministerio, recordó que había olvidado mandarle la lechuza a Ron. Así que se dirigió de inmediato al área de entrenamiento de aurores; el cual estaba en el 3 piso. Era un lugar muy grande en el cual los aprendices de auror podían practicar toda clase de hechizos defensivos, aprender estrategias, pociones curativas y muchas más cosas necesarias para ser auror. Harry recordaba el tiempo que había pasado preparándose en este lugar, después de la derrota de Voldemort.

Harry entro en el área determinada para el duelo. Era como un coliseo. El lugar era un gran círculo, estaba repleto de pequeñas tarimas, separadas por pasillos; lo que daba un aspecto de cuadricula. En cada tarima se encontraban dos alumnos practicando hechizos defensivos. En un nivel más elevado, para poder apreciarlos a todos, se encontraba Ron, con un gran pergamino tomando nota de cada uno de los magos y brujas en duelo.

-Buenos días jefe- dijo Ron cuando Harry entro- ¿Que tal la junta con Shacklebolt ayer? Harry sonrió, aun después de más de 10 años como jefe de aurores, no podía dejar de hacerlo cuando Ron lo llamaba Jefe.

-Pues lo de siempre, extremar la vigilancia, estar preparados en caso de algún ataque, y tener una estrategia defensiva. Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo van los novatos?, ¿alguno que sobresalga?- dijo Harry.

-Pues….ahora que lo dices; vez a aquellos dos….los de la posición 37- señalo Ron a lo lejos a un chico y una chica que se encontraban en pleno combate. -se han desempeñado muy bien en todas las clases, y ahorita en duelo, son los mejores, sus hechizos aturdidores son muy potentes; y sus reacciones, en especial, de el muchacho son bastante rápidas.

Harry los observo, realmente se veía una clara diferencia en comparación con los demás aprendices. -Muy bien, por favor envíalos a mi oficina en cuanto termine la práctica, quisiera tener unas palabras con ellos- dijo Harry.

-¿Los quieren para los problemas de Irlanda?- le pregunto Ron

– Si, Kingsley quiere mandar a algunos novatos para que tengan practicas reales, y ahorita todo esa relativamente bajo control, así que no será mayor problema.- Afirmo el ojiverde.

-Está bien Harry, la practica termina en media hora, yo te los mando- concluyó Ron. Con esto, Harry salió del área de duelo y se dirigió el piso 6, a su oficina.

-Buenos días Lizzie, ¿algún mensaje?- Saludo sonriente Harry a su secretaria, Elizabeth Jones, una mujer de unos 60 años, chaparrita de cabello cano muy rizado que siempre lo traía sujeto con una peineta.- Buenos días, Sr. Potter. Llego un mensaje del Profesor Kalimir para confirmar su asistencia a la presentación en Hogwarts, también una copia para su revisión de su biografía publicada por Margaret Bercht - contesto la mujer. Su café y el profeta ya están en su escritorio, ah sí!! Y su ahijado mando un mensaje, también lo puse en el escritorio.

Gracias Lizzie, no sé qué haría sin ti, recuérdame en las próximas navidades pedirte un bono extra.- dijo Harry- a lo que la mujer solo se sonrió y continuó archivando unos papeles.

La oficina de Harry era muy confortable, tenía una gran chimenea el fondo, con muchas fotografías de sus hijos, entrando y saliendo de ellas a cada rato, un sillón largo en el cual en varias ocasiones Harry había dormido una siesta después de una jornada larga de trabajo; varios libreros llenos de tomos relacionados a la magia oscura, pociones curativas y hechizos defensivos de gran dificultad; y un gran escritorio, en el cual humeaba una taza junto al profeta y un sobre. –El mensaje de Teddy- pensó Harry. Colgó su capa en un perchero a un lado de la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio. Se sentó, le dio un sorbo a su café, ojeo el profeta y se quedo sorprendido al llegar a un articulo.

_ NUEVA ADQUICISION DE EL EQUIPO NACIONAL DE NORUEGA_

_Tras la repentina salida del gran guardián Oliver Wood tras una lesión ocasionada por una bludger, el entrenador del equipo Erik Gundersend ha anunciado el ingreso de Andre Mykland para cubrir la posición. Gundersend señala: "No pretendemos suplantar a nadie, conocemos las razones de Wood para tomarse un descanso", "esperemos que pronto este de regreso". Esto es lo que se ha comentado, pero los fanáticos ya empiezan a sospechar sobre la tardía recuperación de Wood. Recordemos que el pasado mes de Febrero en un partido contra Dinamarca Wood sufrió un aparatoso accidente que casi le cuesta la vista; y aunque Wood se excusa en que las condiciones climatológicas no eran las optimas, la realidad es otra. Recordemos las fuertes criticas de Ginerva Potter, reportera del profeta respecto a dicho accidente: "las condiciones no eran ningún problema, no había nada que impidiera a Wood esquivar la bludger; Yo francamente pensaría en que las consecuencias fueron otras: problemas financieros, varios partidos perdidos, algunos problemas amorosos, todos esto afecta mucho a los jugadores veteranos. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que Wood se retire del quidditch y deje que las nuevas generaciones participen"._

_Fuese o no una crítica fuerte, Ginerva Potter planteo una posibilidad que muchos se negaron a creer, pero al parecer finalmente se ha hecho realidad._

_ Continúa página 7_

Harry estaba sorprendido, sabía que aquella critica que Ginny había hecho no fue muy bien recibida por cientos de fanáticos del equipo y principalmente fanáticos de Wood; pero ya estaba olvidada. Incluso Harry después de tener una pequeña discusión con Ginny sobre está, ya ni siquiera la recordaba. Pero en el profeta siempre que había oportunidad, sacaban noticias atrasadas solo por dar mayor publicidad.

Dejo el profeta a un lado, respiro hondo y tomo otro trago de café; reconoció la caligrafía de Teddy sobre el sobre, la agarro y se dispuso a abrirla. La carta estaba un poco más pesada de lo habitual, cuando abrió el sobre, un pedazo de pergamino doblado cayó de él, Harry lo desdoblo, dentro solo había un pequeño mensaje:

_Felicidades por el nombramiento de tu hijo_

A Harry se le hizo extraño el mensaje; imagino que tal vez, Teddy se habría enterado de que James era un posible candidato para el equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts, y al igual que Lily se había adelantado a los hechos. Pero la letra no era la de su ahijado, Harry no entendía porque ese pergamino estaba dentro de la carta de Teddy, si no estaba escrito por él.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Harry deslizo la carta de Teddy y el pergamino en un cajón de si escritorio. –Adelante- contesto.

Era Ron que había llegado con los dos novatos. – Harry aquí están los futuros aurores- dijo Ron al presentar a un muchacho de no más de 18 años y una chica de unos 20 años.- Mucho gusto, adelante- los invito Harry a pasar. Los dos novatos se veían muy tranquilos, la chica era muy delgada y morena, tenía una nariz puntiaguda y los ojos muy grandes negros. El muchacho era alto, se veía atlético, tenía el cabello muy corto una nariz ganchuda y ojos grises muy penetrantes. A Harry se le hacía muy familiar su rostro.

Por favor siéntense- los invito. Ron se dirigió inmediatamente al sillón, mientras que los dos jóvenes se sentaron frente al escritorio de Harry. -Empecemos por presentarnos -Soy Harry Potter, jefe del departamento de Aurores. Y ustedes….

-Emily Cartens señor- dijo la muchacha con una voz gruesa.

-Nikolai Krum- se presento el chico.

Harry noto la mirada Ron, Nicolai debía ser pariente de Victor. A decir verdad era muy parecido a él.

-¿Krum?, eres pariente de Victor- pregunto Ron

-Si, es mi padre- contesto el muchacho.- ¿Sigue viviendo en Inglaterra?

-No señor, después de que se caso, mis padres se fueron a vivir a Rusia.- contesto Nikolai un poco incomodo.

-Vaya no sabía que Krum se hubiese casado, y ¿quién es tu madre?- volvió a preguntar el pelirojo.

-Se llamaba Alexandra Vlavia señor, pero murió cuando yo tenía 2 años.

-Vaya, lo lamento – concluyo Ron sonrojándose un poco por haber preguntado tanto.

Harry le dio una mirada seria a Ron, quien ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Hubo unos segundos en silencio, y luego el ojiverde continúo.

- Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado tal vez quisieran saber porque los he citado aquí. Saben que algunos mortifagos se han estado reuniendo al este de Irlanda, algunos de nuestros hombres les han seguido el rastro, y al parecer han encontrado indicios de que están planeando un ataque a la sucursal de Gringotts. El ministro de Magia, desea que los mejores prospectos para auror inicien actividades un poco mas……mmm…..reales, así que me ha pedido que envié a los mejores novatos a Irlanda.

Cuando Harry termino, tanto Emily como Nikolai se venían muy interesados.

-Sin embargo- continuo Harry.- irán bajo el mando del auror Eric Jeckins; el ya se encuentra allá, así que llegando tendrán que reportarse con él y seguir todas las instrucciones que el indique. ¿Está claro?.

-Si señor.- contesto Krum

-¿Disculpe, cuando partiremos?- pregunto un poco nerviosa Emily.

-El día de mañana, utilizaran un trasladador, mi secretaria les dará todos los datos- dijo Harry

Terminada la conversación, Emily y Nikolai se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina de Harry, cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Crees que será bueno que se involucren- pregunto un poco desconfiado Ron

- Pues no sé, pero ya ves lo que dice Shacklebolt, sin práctica no hay aprendizaje. Solo espero que las cosas sigan bajo control, sin no tendremos que intervenir nosotros.

-Ojala que no sea así- contesto Ron recostándose en el sillón.- Me sorprendió mucho que Nikolai resultara ser el hijo de Krum.

-Eso quedo más que claro, después de el interrogatorio que le hiciste- dijo burlonamente Harry.

-¡Oh! Vamos, fue simple curiosidad.- se defendió Ron.

Harry solo se sonrió, y continúo checando sus mensajes que tenia sobre su escritorio. Estaba un gran libro de piel con unas letras plateadas "Harry Potter, la historia del verdadero héroe". Harry solo dio un suspiro y comenzó a ojear rápidamente el encuadernado.

-¿Qué es eso Harry?, otra de esas biografías falsas.

-Mmmpfff…. No lo sé, pero creo que la revisare mañana.- contesto el ojiverde con fastidio dejando el encuadernado de lado y tomando una pequeña carta con el escudo de Hogwarts. El mensaje del profesor Kalimir era corto y claro:

_ Harry:_

_ Sé que tu agenda es algo apretada, pero tu presencia en Hogwarts sería muy significativa para los alumnos. Espero me puedas confirmar lo más pronto_

_ posible, para planear todo._

_ Gracias_

_ Mustafa Kalimir_

-Iré a Hogwarts el próximo martes- comento Harry mientras escribía la carta de respuesta para el profesor Kalimir

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con los chicos?- pregunto Ron

- No, Mustafa quiere que de una demostración en su clase, ya ves que le gusta mucho impresionar a los alumnos, con los temas especiales.- contesto Harry.

- ¡Oh!, que bien, entonces sabrás si Albus y James quedaron en el equipo.

-James mando un mensaje esta mañana, al parecer es un posible candidato.-

-Que bien, solo faltaría Albus-

En ese momento Harry recordó el pedazo de pergamino que había recibido en la carta de Teddy. Lo sacó del cajón y le comento a Ron lo sucedido.

-Tal vez alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo haya escrito, o ¿crees que hayan interceptado el correo de Teddy?- pregunto Ron

Harry negó con la cabeza. Le parecía algo extraño, pero sabía que no debía de exagerar las cosas, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dedicarse a su trabajo.

* * *

**Hola, había tardado bastante en actualizar, pero aquí esta, un nuevo capítulo y alguno que otro nuevo personaje.**

**Dejen REVIEWS please**

**No dejar reviews es como leer con los ojos cerrados :)**


End file.
